Frequently, on camp outs and picnics, it is desirable to be able to cook or grill food over an open fire. While some camping facilities have a grill available, many times these grills are damaged, or require cleaning. Therefore, it is desirable to transport your own grill for use in the outdoors. However, such grills are often heavy and awkward to manipulate. Further, they tend to be fragile and easily damaged. Therefore, a need exists for an approved grill which has the advantages of ease-of-use, reduced weight and reliability.